


What Gives Her the Right?

by Regalredstar



Series: Obsession Drabbles [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalredstar/pseuds/Regalredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What gives Ziva the right to judge my feelings? Drabble, Tony's thoughts post Obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Gives Her the Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

All throughout this case Ziva has been telling me that I'm obsessed with Dana, that my feelings for her are clouding my judgment. Even when we found out Dana was dying she kept right on about how my feelings were irrelevant, and how I should put aside my silly crush. Ziva! Of all people, she should understand what I'm going through. Didn't she face this same situation with Lieutenant Sanders a few years ago?

So now I'm left wondering, what gives her the right to judge me? How is my situation any different then what she went through with Roy? When she was involved with Roy, I was nothing but supportive. I even faced my dislike of needles to give them some privacy when the doctors were trying to keep him confined to his room. Yet she treats me like this!

I could understand her concern when they thought Dana was a spy. Even if I didn't agree I could understand why she was worried. Though, even if Dana had been a spy, Ziva still didn't have a right to speak, given what happened last year with Rivkin.

Yea, I could understand her concern then, but after we found out the truth? Then she was out of line.

You know before today I wondered if Ziva might be my Ms. Right. Now I'm not so sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost didn't transfer this one over, because back when I posted it on FF a lot of people complained about the fact that, in this situation, Ziva was right. And truth is, I agree. She was right. Tony was getting obsessed with Dana.  
> But then, that was never the point of this drabble. These were supposed to be his thoughts, and him being angry at her was perfectly justifiable based on the way that she was treating him during the episode. She was incredibly insensitive (especially considering the whole Roy thing from season 4) and it's understandable for Tony to feel hurt.


End file.
